The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa
The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa is a spin-off series created by PaperMarioFan2017. It serves as a spin-off to both Love Live!: School Idol Project and Liuri City Reshine!!. Summary This series focuses on Nico Yazawa going on her adventures, but her adventures do not go the way it is. Characters The list of the characters. The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Supporting Characters *Yuki Mizushima *Haru Doi *Nohr (Minecraft Story Mode) *Anpanman *Baikinman *Dokinchan *Kokinchan *Melonpanna *Rollpanna *Shokupanman *Currypanman *Horrorman *Kirino Kousaka *Kyoko Toshino *Cody (Good Version) *Cody (Bad Version) *Cirno *Mario *Tewi Inaba *Azusa Nakano *Noire (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Theme Song *The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Theme Song Episodes Season 1 #Nico's Nintendo 3DS!: Everyone in the μ's has a Nintendo 3DS except Nico, much to Nico's jealousy, everyone in the group laughs at Nico for not having a Nintendo 3DS. #Nico's Day Off!: Nico decides to skip school and get a day off, but soon gets in trouble with her mother. #Nico goes to Summer School: Much to Nico's shock, Nico gets sent to summer school for forgetting to do homework. #Lunchtime!!!: Everyone in the μ's except Nico has their own lunch, when they go for a bathroom break, Nico decides to eat their lunch! #The Mushroom!: Nico finds a mushroom on her way to the sidewalk, but when she consumed it, she turns into Shrico Yazawa! #Nico gets sent to Military School!: After Nico's misbehavior, her mother decides to send her to military school, much to Nico's shock. #Nico VS Maki!: When Nico and Maki couldn't share a single rice ball, it causes them to go on a full-scale fight. #Nico's Credit Card!: Nico finds a discarded credit card, and begins using it over again for stuff she wants. #Adventures in Sibling Sitting: Nico's Mother puts Nico in charge of babysitting Cotaro, Cocoro, and Cocoa while Nico's Mother goes grocery shopping. #Nico's Bad Luck: Nico accidentally throws a ball to the mirror, which causes her to get bad luck. Season 2 #Nico goes to the Doctor!!: Nico's Mother takes Nico to the Doctor, and she has fears of needles! #The Big Test!: The Muse are taking a test for Otonokizaka High School, but Nico decides to cheat on the test. #Unhappy Mother's Day!: The Muse are excited for mother's day except Nico, who decides to send a mean mother's day card to her own mother. #Nico's Bad Hair Day!: Nico wakes up with a bad hair day! #Hanayo the Sumo Wrestler!: Nico signs Hanayo up for a Sumo Wrestling Contest in order to gain more money. #Nico's Worst Breakfast: The Muse gets pancakes for breakfast except Nico, who is forced to eat Asparagus instead. #Nico goes Street Racing: Nico decides to have a street race competition with Kyoko Toshino after somehow getting a driver's license, but things go bad when the police notice. #Nico's Fidget Spinner!: Nico finds out that everyone has a Fidget Spinner except herself, so she tries to buy one. #Nico's St. Patrick's Day: Nico doesn't feel like celebrating St. Patrick's Day and decides to ruin the holiday. #Nico's Worst Halloween: All the μ's got candy for halloween except Nico, who keeps getting rocks for halloween instead. Season 3 #The Substitute!: Nico's Mother becomes a substitute teacher of Otonokizaka High School, much to Nico's dismay. #Nicoka Kousaka: After Nico double dared Honoka to roll down the stairs like a ball and broke her legs, Nico attempts to be the replacement of Honoka. #Nico goes to the Supermarket!: Nico wants to buy ice cream, but her mother wouldn't let her because she cannot eat sweets all the time. #Nico the Cop!: Nico gets a job at the FanonTown Police Department, but she begins to arrest innocent people for no reason, which eventually gets her fired. #Nico the "Hero": Nico fakes her heroism to become famous. #Donation Day!: When Nico's Mother donates Nico's toys in her room, much to her dismay, she must bring back her toys back from the orphanage! #Nico the Queen!: Nico unintentionally becomes queen of Otonokizaka High School, and she abuses her powers as a queen, so the μ's must find a way to impeach Nico. #Nico's Drivers License!: After being told to drive on her own, Nico decides to go to Driving School to get a Drivers License, but she can't get the license and she fails terribly. #The Old Switcheroo: Nico and Honoka accidentally switch bodies when they eat the Sand-Switch, so The other μ's members must find a way to get their old bodies back. #Nico's Wii U!: Everyone in the μ's except Nico has a Wii U. Season 4 #Who Framed Nico Yazawa?: A criminal frames Nico. #Lies of Life: Nico accidentally breaks her mother's expensive vase, and Nico decides to put a blame on Honoka, which causes Honoka to wrongfully get grounded. #Teenage Naughty Abrasive Nico: Nico orders a Clown Car from E-Fanon, and she uses it to destroy Otonokizaka High School. #Girl Scout Nico!: When Principal Minami announces the delivery of Girl Scout Cookies in Otonokizaka High School, Nico decides to deliver cookies to get money for herself but fails terribly. #Nico goes to the Movies!: The μ's decide to go to the movies, everyone wants to see Finding Dory except Nico, who wanted to see Deadpool, an R Rated movie. #Nico the Waiter!: Nico overthrows Umi's job at a Sushi Joint and Nico decides to take over Umi's position. #A Tale of Two Nico's: Nico and Azusa bump into each other, and becomes friends quickly #Nico gets Locked Out!: Cocoro, Cocoa, and Cotaro locks Nico out of their apartment room after she refuses to give them Cupcakes for desserts. #Nico's Big Mess!: Nico accidentally spills a Drink on her Mother's expensive couch! #Nico Kurosawa: Nico disguises as Ruby Kurosawa to make Aqours disband! Season 5 #Nico goes to the Movies again!: The μ's once again decide to go to the movies, everyone wants to see Zootopia except Nico, who wanted to see Sausage Party instead. #No Desserts!: Nico cannot eat any desserts because she hasn't finished her asparagus! #Video Game Expert!: Nico decides to compete in a video game showdown. #Nico goes to the Beach: After being told "No" by her mother, Nico decides to sneak out of her bedroom window to go to the beach with the μ's. #School Idol Lodge: Nico & Doopliss gets Dia Kurosawa kicked out of her own club. #Werewolf Nico: Nico gets cursed by the full moon for her abrasive personality! #Prank Call Madness!: Nico decides to make prank phone calls, which annoys the neighborhood. #Nico's Special Easter: The μ's are gonna go for a easter egg hunt! Each of the members except Nico has their own easter eggs, much to Nico's dismay. #Presidential Election: Nico and Eli compete for Student Council President Election. #Nico the Bully!: After being picked on during the past, Nico decides to grow into a bully. Season 6 #Nico on Ice!: Honoka decides to give Nico ice skating lessons. #Who is Zit?: Today is class picture day! But Nico has grown a huge pimple, which results in nico to find ways to pop it before she has to take her picture. #The Computer Virus!: Nico accidentally releases a virus on Umi Sonoda's laptop! #Comic Con 2016: The μ's cosplay and they head for Comic Con 2016 #Amnesia: When Nico suddenly hits her head on the wall, she develops amnesia and cannot remember any people in the past. #Nico goes to the Movies for the third time!: All of the Muse members want to see Cars 3, except for Nico, who wanted to see IT, an R-Rated movie instead. #Jobs of Anarchy!: When Nico couldn't be paid a single penny, she decides to have Multiple jobs. #Invasion of the Nicos!: Nico accidentally messed with the cloning machine Pingy Animatronic made, and there are clones of Nico invading Otonokizaka High School!!! #Trapped in Otonokizaka High School: Nico accidentally gets left behind in Otonokizaka High School and is locked inside during nighttime! #Nico's Nintendo GameCube Destruction!: Everyone especially the Muse are tired of Nico's video game addiction, so they destroy her GameCube as a result. Season 7 #Sleepover at Honoka's!: Nico is invited to a sleepover at Honoka's! #Cotaro's Birthday!: Today is Cotaro's birthday! But Nico wasn't excited for her little brother's birthday. #Cooking with Nico: Nico decides to cook dinner for the μ's. #Misfortune Cookie: The μ's each get a good luck from their fortune cookies except Nico! which she has a bad luck from her fortune cookie, so she decides to switch fortunes with Honoka, which causes her to get bad luck. #Nico's Nightmare: Nico gets a nightmare! Which causes her to sleep at the other μ's houses! #Do Not Eat!!!: Eli decides to put her own special slice of chocolate cake in the refrigerator and puts a paper that says "Do Not Eat Nico!", however, Nico becomes too obsessed with the cake and attempts to take one bite out of it. #Nico the Maid!: Nico decides to work as a maid and clean Umi's house! #Eat Your Veggies!: All of the μ's get pizza except Nico, because she was forced to eat broccoli by her own mother. #Nico's Teddy Bear: Nico has brought her own teddy bear to Otonokizaka High School, the μ's claim to Nico that she is too old for dolls. #Nico's Nintendo Switch!: Nico tries to get a nintendo switch by trying to get money to afford one, only to fail horribly. Season 8 #Nico's Thanksgiving!: Nico accidentally ruins the family turkey, so she must buy a new one before anyone finds out! #Nico goes to the Water Park!: The μ's decide to go to the Skyline Water Park to try out the biggest water slide called "The Typhoon!", however, Nico doesnt want to go there, resulting the μ's by calling her a coward. #Camp!: The μ's decide to go camping, when Nico heard a scary story about a bat king Antasma during the campfire, she becomes sleepless and paranoid about Antasma. #Nico's Worst Birthday: Nico decides to make her own birthday party, but her birthday doesnt turn out to be good. #Darkness Strikes!: Dark Star has released the Dark version of the μ's! So the μ's must defeat them! #How Nico Yazawa Stole Christmas!: When Nico gets coals from Santa on the day of Christmas, Nico decides to steal everybody's presents! #Nico gets Replaced!!!: When the μ's are tired of Nico's abrasive behavior of getting attention and fame, the μ's decide to replace her with another member! #Man Up, Nico!!!: After being bullied by several students, Nico beats them up for good, The μ's must take her to a meditation class! #Suspended!!!: Nico gets suspended for pulling a prank on Principal Minami, at first, everything was exciting without school, but Nico grew bored and she wants to get back at school! #Stupidness Strikes!!!: After being grounded by her own Mother, Nico decides to feed her a stupid sushi. Season 9 #Nico visits Sakuragaoka High School: Nico decides to visit Sakuragaoka High School, where the ho-kago tea time band goes to. #Arcade of Doom!!!: Nico finds a new 3DS, but it costs 100,00,00 tickets! So Nico must win at every arcade games, especially the Laser Tag! #Nico's Pet!!!: The μ's have a pet except Nico, however, Nico decides to go to the pet shop and adopt a snake! #Nico gets Detention!: After swearing in class, Nico recieves detention! However, she attempts to escape. #Bowling for Dummies: Nico couldn't get a single strike! So she decides to cheat in the Bowling Alley! #The Thing that ate Nico's Brain: Nico gets a Zombie head who is munching onto Nico's head, which causes her to turn into a Zombie! Honoka and her friends must find the cure! #Internet Trolling: Nico decides to make an account on ROBLOX, but soon internet trolls! #Nico Does Gambling: Nico decides to gambling at the elegant casino and resort, but the μ's try to remind Nico that Gamling is illegal. #Invasion of the Idol Snatchers: Nico accidentally released the alien species from an alien prison, which are they called Idol Snatchers. #Nico visits Lastation: Nico visits Lastation. Season 10 #Nico goes to the Play!: Much to Nico's dismay, Nico is forced to go to Cocoro, Cocoa, and Cotaro's play in school. #Sweetheart Problems: Nico decides to get a boyfriend, but due to her hatebase, no one wants to go out with Nico. #Maki's Party!: The μ's have a Dinner Party at Maki Nishikino's House, each of the μ's gets rice for dinner, except Nico, who is forced to eat Brussel Sprouts instead. #Nico Runs Away: After getting grounded by her mother, Nico runs away from home, but soon gets kidnapped. #Copycat!: Nico copies Honoka, much to the annoyance of the latter. #Don't Take Me Out to the Ball Game!: Despite Nico refusing to play baseball, so the μ's force her to play baseball anyway. #Nico Yazawa Meets her Match!: A new student is introduced in Otonokizaka High School, and does better things than Nico, much to Nico's jealousy, she attempts to get rid of the new student. #Oompah Loompah!: Nico and Maki compete against each other in a Tuba war. #Nico's Final Hours Part I: Nico brutally injuries Honoka and Eli, which results in Principal Minami to expell Nico from the school permanently, but as soon Nico leaves the school, Nico invades Sakuragaoka High School and invades the Light Music Club, and Nico attacks Yui Hirasawa, which results in Nico to be wanted by the police. #Nico's Final Hours Part II: (Series Finale) Nico is caught by the police, and at the trial, she is considered guilty and she will be executed in 4 hours. After Nico is executed, the people who hated her celebrate her death. Credits Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pingy's projects Category:Spin-off Series